Supergay
by LarisUSB
Summary: Oneshots de multiplos shis w/w
1. DirectorShip

E se eu lhe pedir para ficar? Era isso que Alex queria ter perguntado mas a coragem lhe faltou. Porque era tão importante que Lucy ficasse? Qual seria a diferença que ia fazer? E por que doía tanto a ideia de perder alguém que nem mesmo lhe pertencia? Alguém que por uma vez já havia sido vista como o inimigo a ser superado?

Foi em uma tarde de terça feira quando sua amiga anunciou a oferta que havia recebido para dar aulas de legislação em West Point. Apesar de amar seus amigos e National City, era o sonho da Major poder ensinar no mesmo local onde ela, seu pai e seu avô estudaram.

Com um aperto no coração, durante a festa de despedida, Alex se encontrou perdida em pensamentos. E durante toda a festividade se encontrou daquela maneira, até que uma mão tocou seu ombro. Não era qualquer mão, pertencia a única razão de seus pensamentos tempestuosos.

_Qual o motivo dessa cara, Danvers? Acabou a bebida? Achei que ficaria feliz com a minha saída, é menos competição pra você de agente mais bonita da base.

_Eu não quero que você vá.

Alex foi rápida em responder. Não sabia se foi pela bebida, pelo nervosismo a ansiedade mas aquilo foi a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar e falar. Foi um complicado processo passar de inimigas pra colegas de trabalho, depois de colegas para amiga e enfim melhores amigas. A ruiva não tinha uma melhor amiga desde Vicky em MidValle. Fazia muito tempo e a agente meio que não sabia como amigas deveriam se portar, mas com Lucy foi tão fácil é gradativo. Ela não precisava fingir ser outra pessoa, podia falar coisas que Kara nunca compreenderia por ser alien e sempre ver o melhor do mundo. Lane já esteve em guerras ela conhecia o melhor e o pior da humanidade, ela sabia o que era dor física ,o que era estar doente, era ter filme e sentir frio. Sim, Lucy tinha um local especial no coração de Alexandra Danvers.

_Não quer que eu vá? Foi você que disse o eu me candidatar a vaga, que era uma oportunidade única e que eu me arrependeria se não tentasse. Agora não quer que eu vá. Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Achei q já havíamos acertado tudo, vamos trocar e-mails uma vez por semana e nas férias vamos sair juntas, não venha me dizer que vai sentir saudades pois sabe que eu também irei. Você é uma parte da minha história e de mim, eu estando aqui ou não.

_Eu sei o que falei com você, não precisa repetir major. Você perguntou qual era o problema e eu lhe respondi. Minha vida não seria a mesma sem você e eu não aguento perder mais ninguém que eu amo. Você é minha melhor amiga, não tenho ninguém como você em minha vida e nem quero. Você é única.

A Major agarrou o braço de Alex e a levou para seu antigo escritório agora com uma aparência formal e frio sem suas antigas bugigangas. Ao entrarem, ela tranca a porta e se vira para a amiga ainda a segurando.

_Alex, você percebe que parece que você está se declarando para mim certo? Eu estou perguntando porque não quero pegar a mensagem errada. Como aconteceu com Lena e sua irmã ao ponto da Luthor comprar uma empresa pra Kara e ela ainda achar que era amizade. Demorou mais de dois anos para ela entender e corresponder o flerte. Nós não somos elas e por isso estou querendo ter a certeza que recebi a mensagem do jeito certo.

O sentimento de estar se afogando veio naquele momento para a ruiva. Eram tantas coisas, tantas emoções,Lucy estava correta, aquilo certamente foi uma declaração. O que isso significava para o futuro ela ainda não sabia mas tinha o conhecimento de que não ganharia nada negando. O que restava era admitir e torcer para um final feliz para essa conversa.

_Eu, eu acho que sim. Eu estou me declarando pra você, Lucy Lane. E bem, agora que você sabe minhas intenções isso é recíproco ou não? Não quero uma pisada na bola como foi quando interpretei errado as intenções da detetive do NCPD.

O fato de Lucy ainda estar segurando o braço de Alex foi uma grande vantagem na hora de puxá-la para o beijo. Foi um beijo desajeitado pela continuidade de álcool em ambas, pela quantidade de emoções e pela mais alta ter sido pega de surpresa mas foi um bom beijo e uma boa resposta a pergunta da agente.

_Vamos tentar da próxima vez não falar da sua ex enquanto estamos tendo um momento, okay Danvers? E caso o ato não tenha respondido sua pergunta, sim eu também gosto de você. E adoraria conversar mais sobre isso com você sobria, hoje só quero lhe beijar e fingir que essa noite não tem fim. Depois discutiremos sua realocação para que more comigo em West Point.

Definitivamente aquilo não era algo que a ruiva estava esperando ouvir. As bebidas e o beijo poderiam tê-la atordoado e dificultado sua compreensão mas nem mesmo em sã consciência ela imaginária um mundo em que a morena de olhos esverdeados a convidaria para se mudar com ela.

_Mo-morar com você? Eu não posso. Tem o DEO, alguém tem que cuidar do Winn e da Kara para que não façam muitas burradas. Minha mãe não iria gostar nem um pouco disso.

_Você pode e irá se quiser. Há unidades do DEO em todo o país, sempre há coisas e bichos estranhos tentando dominar nosso planeta, podemos te realocar. Kara e Winn são adultos e bem grandinhos, além que o Jhon e a Lena vão estar aqui pra ter certeza que eles não se metam em encrencas muito grandes. Problemas sua irmã sempre vai enfrentar porque vocês atraem o perigo, todo mundo com sobre Danvers deveria vir com uma placa anexada escrita "imã de confusões". Você assim como eles já é adulta, Alex, está na hora de viver por você e não para agradar sua mãe. Seja qual for a sua decisão, eu estou ao seu lado.

Durante aquela noite elas não discutiram mais isso, apenas se amaram e aproveitaram a companhia uma da outra. Foi apenas 3 meses depois, com um sólido namora a distância que Alexandra Danvers se mudou para morar com sua namorada. E podesse dizer que as coisas se tornaram mais animadas na vida da Major após isso. Principalmente quando elas estavam a decidir a decoração do apartamento.

_Não, de jeito nenhum. Você não vai pintar o nosso quarto de cinza. Lembra, nós vamos dormir aqui e não o centro de convenções de um culto satânico, Danvers

_Bem, certamente não vamos pintar de azul bebê, isso é um quarto não um estúdio de yoga, Lane. Você já decidiu a cor de 80% do apartamento.

_Só porque você queria transformar aqui em 50 tons de cinza. A palheta de cores é claro. Qual é, azul é calma e relaxante.

_Eu concordo com você, se você não comprar roupinhas pro cachorro. Os outros cães do parque zombam do Kripton por conta daquelas roupas de cachorro de gente rica. Até os poodles riem dele.

Aquilo deixou Lucy indignada. Seu cachorro não era fresco, só era bem estiloso. Os outros cães deveriam ter inveja dele mas pelo bem do quarto delas, ela pararia de comprar as roupas mesmo que fossem muito fofas e mesmo que Kara morresse de amores sempre que viesse nos jantar de sexta feira.

_Okay, eu abro mão pelo bem da nossa decoração e pro Kripton não sofrer mais bullying fora de casa. Eu te amo sua resmungona chata.

Alex riu e deu um selinho em Lucy, ela nunca imaginou que seria feliz ao lado de alguém que comprar roupas pra cachorro de dia e combate vilões a noite. A vida tinha mesmo lhe pregado uma grande peça.

_Mesmo você sendo uma completa louca, você é a minha louca, o meu abrigo durante a tempestade, a calma para a minha fúria e o consolo para a minha alma. Também te amo Lucy

E foi daquela forma enfrentando um apocalipse todo fim de semana, tendo ao seu lado uma alien sorridente, um nerd inconsequente, um marciano com pai é uma major como namorada que Alex descobriu o significado de felicidade.


	2. Supercorp

Após a batalha contra os daxamitas, Kara começou a se sentir diferente em relação a sua amizade com Lena. De um momento para o outro ela havia começado a reparar em coisas que antes eram sem importância. A forma como a CEO sorria quando falava dos planos para a empresa, como os seus encontro para tomar café se tornaram mais frequentes, Kara ate mesmo percebeu que a luz do sol fazia com que pequenos pontos dourados se destacassem nos olhos esmeralda da sua amiga.

Se sentindo confusa com aqueles sentimentos, a Danvers mais nova não sabia a quem recorrer. Clark não era uma opção afinal não confiava nos Luthor's, James tambem não gostava desta amizade que a loira tinha, Winn provavelmente não saberia o que dizer, Jhon era basicamente um pai e Kara não queria conversar sobre isso com um pai e Alex...bem, sua irmã super protetora muitas das vezes acabava por ter a ideia de que todos queria machucar sua irmãzinha. E assim, a kriptoniana foi eliminando de sua lista todas as pessoas com quem não poderia conversar até que finalmente chegou em dois nomes Cat Grant e Maggie.

Considerando que a senhorita Grant estava em outra cidade, Kara decidiu recorrer a namorada de sua irmã para conversar. Marcando para se encontrarem em seu apartamento após o expediente da detetive, a loira comprou salgadinhos e pizza para aquela noite.

Quando a latina chegou no endereço da super heroina, só havia vestígios do que Kara havia comprado para comer. As duas foram para sala e ao se sentarem Maggie falou:

_Abre logo o bico, pequena Danvers. Posso sentir seu nervosismo a distância. Você é igual a sua irmã nesse quesito.

Kara respira fundo e tenta explicar para a cunhada o seu problema mesmo não sabendo por onde começar:

_Bem...é que... tem a Lena...e eu não sei, entende?

Maggie levanta uma sobrancelha e sorri carinhosamente para Kara.

_Não Kara, eu não entendo. Pode falar, não precisa ter medo. Seja lá o que for eu estou aqui para te ouvir e te ajudar da melhor maneira possível. Vamos tentar de novo. Qual o seu problema e como a sua "querida amiga" Lena está envolvida?

Durante um tempo Kara apenas encarou Maggie, não tinha certeza de por onde começar. Porém no final decidiu contar tudo desde o início:

_Tudo começou quando o Clark veio pra cidade e fomos entrevistar a Lena. Quando eu a olhei pela primeira vez, eu me senti tão estranha, tinha algo sobre ela que me fez estremecer por dentro e não tinha nada haver com o sobrenome dela. E bem você conhece o resto da história. A Le provou ser uma boa pessoa e bem...minha melhor amiga. Tudo sobre a Lena é tão perfeito, ela é inteligente, carinhosa, bondosa, divertida e altruísta. Não é só isso, a beleza dela é tão grande que até me deixa constrangida. Aqueles belos olhos verdes, aquela pele branca como a neve, os labios delicados e destacados pelo batom dela, ela fica ainda mais linda com o cabelo solto, tudo que Lena veste fica perfeito em seu corpo e quando ela arqueia a sobrancelha ou morde o labio é tão...sexy, eu não deveria pensar nisso. Lena é minha amiga e eu estou tão confusa. Eu não sou gay, Maggie. Não que tenha algo de errado com ser lesbica mas eu gosto de homens, eu namorei homens mas não sei a Lena me faz sentir tão bem e de uma maneira que eu não acho que seja correto.

Depois de falar tudo que a afligia, Kara respirou fundo e ao olhar para o rosto de sua cunhada percebeu que Maggie estava segurando o riso. E a super heroina franziu a testa.

_O que foi Maggie?

Depois de longas e profundas respirações a detetive respondeu:

_Bem... vejamos, pequena Danvers, vamos repassar os fatos. Uma vez Lena encheu seu escritório de flores, ação nada comum para quem é apenas amiga, vocês vivem trocando mensagens de texto, sempre que possível almoçam ou tomam café juntas, ela basicamente te come com os olhos e você faz o mesmo, vocês são mais carinhosas que eu e sua irmã com todos aqueles elogios, abraços e visitas uma a outra, ela basicamente comprou uma empresa pra voce e devolveu o seu emprego porque "não conseguia fazer aquilo sem você"... desculpe ser aquela a ter que ser a pessoa que vai te contar isso mas você e a Luthor estão em um relacionamento amoroso, só está faltando a aliança e os contados mais intimos. Eu sei que você disse não ser gay mas ja pensou que você pode ser bissexual? Se chama lgbt por um motivo, o b lá não significa bicicleta.

Kara levantou do sofá sem dizer nada e simplesmente se direcionou a porta. Maggie confusa a questionou:

_Kara, onde você está indo?

A loira apenas sorrio e disse a cunhada antes de sair do apartamento:

_Estou indo fazendo algo que estou bem atrasada.

Saindo de seu predio, a Danvers mais nova ascendeu ao céu e voou em direção a mansão de sua até então melhor amiga. Voltou ao chão quando estava a alguns metros da entrada para que não houvesse suspeitas. Kara caminhou até porta e tocou a campainha sendo atendida por uma Lena Luthor surpresa e feliz.

_Kara, que surpresa você aparecer aqui. Está tudo bem? Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você?

Com a coragem que ainda lhe restava, a super heroina disse de forma confiente:

_Sim, tem algo que você pode fazer por mim. Me beije.

Kara imaginou um milhão de reações e ja se preparava para dizer que era apenas uma bricadeira, mas a reação de Lena a surprendeu. Lena sorriu maliosa e a respondeu da seguinte forma:

_Achei que você nunca iria me pedir isso.

A morena de olhos verdes, puxou Kara pela gola para dentro de casa e lhe deu o melhor beijo de toda sua vida. E foi dessa forma que a kriptoniana descobriu a verdade, sim o que ela sentia por Lena era amor e ela pretendia sentir isso por muito mais tempo.


	3. AgentReign

Era uma bela manhã de sábado, o calor marcava o meio do verão e o que Alex desejava era um encontro com seu ar condicionado e um pote de sorvete para driblar o calor. Infelizmente, ela era correta demais para isso, correta demais para ligar para Sam e desmarcar seu compromisso usando uma desculpa qualquer.

Duas semanas antes, Samantha Arias havia lhe pedido um favor. Por conta de uma reunião não poderia comparecer a um dos jogos de Ruby. Em qualquer outra situação, Sam cancelaria todos os seus compromissos para estar com sua filha mas infelizmente este era um compromisso de extrema importância para a LCorp.

Sabendo de sua situação complicada, Alex se ofereceu para levar a Arias menor para o jogo, assim como relatar todos as ocorrências da partida. Com muita relutância, Samantha aceitou a oferta de sua amiga ruiva. E foi desta forma que a Danvers mais velha se encontrou na porta das Arias às sete da manhã usando uma camisa de futebol e boné azul.

Ruby foi quem atendeu a porta, extremamente animada com o jogo e a levou até a cozinha. Lá Alex encontrou Sam, vestida com um terninho e preparando panquecas.

_Imaginei que poderia estar com fome. Não quero nenhuma de minhas garotas se sentindo mal depois por ter sido mal alimentada.

Alex se sentou a mesa enquanto a amiga lhe servia as panquecas e se sentava a seu lado. Com um sorriso presunçoso ela diz:

_Então sou sua garota agora, Sam? Achei que iria me chamar pra sair antes de fazer esse tipo de pedido.

_Isso tudo pode ser arranjado se você deseja ser tão formal, Alex. Mas sempre achei que você fosse do tipo que ia direto ao ponto.

Sam retruca e seu sorriso aumenta mais ainda quando percebe as bochechas coradas de sua amiga. Após ambas se alimentarem, Samantha recolhe a louça e Alex se prontifica a ajudá-la.

_Quanto tempo vai durar a sua reunião? Não que eu deseje me livrar logo da Ruby, eu adoro ela. É só pra saber mesmo se você quer buscar ela lá ou que eu a traga pra casa e peça pizza. Eu diria fazer o jantar mas sou uma destruição no fogão.

A morena ri com o que Alex fala e responde.

_Eu devo chegar para conseguir acompanhar o final do jogo. Depois nós três podemos jantar lasanha. Já deixei os ingredientes preparados na geladeira. E não aceito um não como resposta. Você que pediu para eu te pagar um jantar… Bem, eu paguei pelos ingredientes.

Antes que Alex pudesse responder Ruby a estava arrastando para fora de casa com a desculpa que elas iriam se atrasar e que ela teria outra hora para paquerar Sam.

O jogo ocorreu maravilhosamente bem, apesar de ter terminada em empate, Alex considerava uma vitória. Ruby havia feito dois gols e havia se divertido o que afinal era o motivo de jogar. Na volta elas pararam para tomar sorvete já que Samantha não havia aparecido. Talvez a ruiva não estivesse com tanta sorte quanto imaginava.

Após irem a sorveteria, a Danvers mais velha acompanhou a filha da amiga até a casa dela. Chegando lá percebeu que não havia nenhum sinal de Sam então ela devia estar na reunião ainda. Então tratou de estabelecer um plano. Mandou Ruby para o banho e pediu pizza enquanto colocava "O Jovem Frankenstein" no Blu-ray para que elas pudessem assistir. Foi naquele momento que Alex percebeu que aquele filme não estava ali na última vez que visitou a casa de sua amiga, então só poderia ser uma nova aquisição. Isso teria haver com o fato dela ter dito a morena que aquele era seu filme favorito de infância? Não… aquilo deve ser conhecidencia, talvez Sam tenha mudado de ideia e não ache mais aquele filme como sendo de péssimo gosto. A Ceo não teria comprado o filme apenas por ser o preferido da amiga, isso não seria uma atitude de amigos.

Tirando aquele pensamento da cabeça, Alexandra foi atender a porta. Pagou pela pizza e levou para a mesa de centro da sala. Quando Ruby desceu, elas se sentaram e começaram a assistir o filme. Antes da metade do longa metragem, a Arias mais nova já havia adormecido. Talvez Sam estivesse certa, aquele filme era uma completa droga de tanto tédio é apenas Alex tivesse capacidade de apreciar aquela atrocidade.

E foi com esta cena que Samantha foi agraciada ao chegar em casa: Alex Danvers com aquele lindo cabelo bagunçado absorta em um filme de gosto duvidável. De mansinho, ela se aproximou e sentou ao lado da agente.

_Desculpe não encontrar vocês, a reunião demorou mais do que eu esperava, bem mais na verdade. Onde está Ruby?

A morena perguntou se sentido culpada por não as encontrar após o jogo. Alex logo tratou de acalma-la.

_Tudo bem. Sou agente do FBI esqueceu? Sei como as coisas podem se complicar do nada. Foi tudo bem durante o dia. O time da Ruby empatou, tomamos sorvete, viemos pra casa, tomamos sorvete e ela adormeceu durante o filme. Eu a coloquei na cama, dormir em sofás não é confortável.

_Empatou? Mas elas estavam tão preparadas, o que pode ter aconte… já sei porque nada deu certo hoje. É culpa minha, eu esqueci do beijo de boa sorte.

Naquela hora a ruiva franziu as sobrancelhas, como poderia ser culpa de Sam e como um beijo poderia fazer diferença? Sem entender ela perguntou.

_Beijo de boa sorte? Como pode ser culpa sua, Sam?

_Beijo de boa sorte é algo que Ruby e eu sempre trocamos antes de sair de casa. Desejando um bom dia, uma para a outra. Como não fizemos isso tudo desandou. Por isso ela não ganhou o jogo, a minha reunião demorou e não tivemos nosso jantar. Já lhe lembrando que agora vai ter que jantar conosco outro dia.

_Não se preocupe, óbvio que eu adoraria jantar com vocês qualquer dia que fosse. E terei que refutar a sua teoria, as coisas ainda teriam dado errado porque você não está considerando uma variável, eu. Sem me dar beijo de boa sorte eu atrairia o azar pra vocês da mesma forma. Eu sou muito azarada, quando pedi pros meus pais um cachorrinho eles me deram a Kara, só pra você se lembrar.

Alex fala rindo e mesmo com seus anos de treino e sua inteligência não poderia estar preparada para o que estava a acontecer. Em um momento ela estava lado a lado com sua amiga e no próximo seu rosto estava sendo puxado para o melhor beijo que ela dava em anos. Mesmo não entendeu, Alex retribui o ato afinal quem seria burro ao ponto de perder a oportunidade de beijar Samantha "Mulher dos Sonhos de todo homem hetero, de toda mulher Queer e até de algumas héteros" Arias? No final do beijo, ela ainda estava chocada enquanto Sam falava.

_Esse foi para compensar o beijo de boa sorte que não lhe dei, quanto a sua recorrente má sorte… acho que terei que lhe beijar com frequência a partir de agora para resolver isso senhorita Danvers.

Tudo que Alexandra conseguia fazer era acentir com a cabeça imaginando que talvez ela não fosse tão azarada, afinal ter a oportunidade de beijar Sam não uma mas várias vezes era melhor que ganhar na loteria.


End file.
